Non-Patent Literature 1 describes a technology called OpenFlow. In OpenFlow, dynamic, centralized control of a network is realized by a communication node (forwarding node) called OpenFlow Switch that forwards packets and OpenFlow Controller that controls communication paths in the network by controlling packet forwarding by the communication node.
Further, Non-Patent Literature 2 describes the required specification of the OpenFlow Switch.
Further, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology that selects a representative port exchanging broadcast packets with an adjacent domain for each of a plurality of domains comprised of a plurality of communication nodes provided in a network, calculates a forwarding path, and forward the broadcast packet along the forwarding path. According to this technology, the load on a controller can be reduced.
Further, Patent Literature 2 describes a technology that sends a transmitted packet to a single specific port out of a plurality of ports in a bridge comprising the plurality of ports in a case where the transmitted packet is a broadcast packet.
Further, Patent Literature 3 describes a technology using a VLAN-ID (Virtual Local Area Network Identifier) as a broadcast domain.
[Patent Literature 1]
    International Publication Number WO2014/157609[Patent Literature 2]    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-A-11-008646[Patent Literature 3]    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2008-219531A[Non-Patent Literature 1]    Nick McKeown, et al. “OpenFlow: Enabling Innovation in Campus Networks,” [online], [searched on Feb. 13, 2015], the Internet <URL: http://archive.openflow.org/documents/openflow-wp-latest.pdf>[Non-Patent Literature 2]    “OpenFlow Switch Specification” Version 1.3.1 (Wire Protocol 0x04), [online], [searched on Feb. 13, 2015], the Internet <URL: https://www.opennetworking.org/images/stories/downloads/sdn-resources/onf-specifications/openflow/openflow-spec-v1.3.1.pdf>